Eggy 10 fan fictions!
by soulmaximuminstruments
Summary: 10 Eggy song fan fictions. This is my first song fic! Sucky summary I know. Just read and R&R! Rated T. Might change but not likely.


A.N. This will be a song fanfic using the pairing of Ella and Iggy. In case you don't know the rules of song fics, here it is. You shuffle your Ipod songs and you use the first ten songs, no matter what they are, no skipping or changing. You can use whatever pairing you want but you have to use the same one for all ten songs. I do not own any of the songs or the Maximum Ride series or any of the characters.

Iggy: No, no you do not.

Me: shut up! I already am gonna cry because I can't have you 'cause I don't own you.

Iggy: o.O ….

Ella: EXCUSE ME?

Me: invasive maneuvers! (runs away)

Your Love Is My Drug-Ke$ha

Ella's POV

My heart was pounding as I slowly read the words off the page of the book, The Tale of Two Cities. I wasn't just reading, I was reading to my secret love, Iggy. Max and the flock were staying with me and Mom for a while since they have been havoc free for a few weeks now. Nudge was sitting in the recliner listening to my Ipod and reading a teen magazine, Gazzy and Angel were playing Mario Cart, and Max and Dylan were…well you don't wanna know. Iggy had asked me to read to him like he did occasionally. He always let me picked out the book but I always made sure it would be one he would like.

I slowly read the last couple of sentences of the book and closed it as I said, "The End." I looked up and Iggy who seemed to be looking at me even though he couldn't see me.

I got lost looking into his pale blue eyes until I heard Motor mouth Nudge ask, "Hey Ella, why do you have a playlist called Eggy songs? What's Eggy mean?" I froze, that was my playlist I made a while ago of song for Iggy and I. Ella plus Iggy equals Eggy…. get it? Anyway, there were a few songs included on there such as I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat, Marry You by Bruno Mars, and my personal favorite Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha. I feel like that sometimes.

I felt my cheeks get red and I saw Iggy get confused, trying to figure out what my playlist name meant. I jumped up and practically ran over to Nudge grabbing the Ipod from her, "Oh…um…nothing….that's nothing…..he he…um…." I panicked and ran up to my room leaving Nudge and Iggy confused.

I slammed the door to my room and flung myself onto my bed. I put the headphones into my ears and play Your Love Is My Drug. I started singing it in my head to myself until a certain seven year old chimed in right as I was singing the chorus to myself while completely thinking about Iggy.

_Ella, you should tell him how you feel, I mean I hear you thinking about him all the time. And maybe if you told him, he would feel the same way back. _She giggled at the end and then left my head and I in peace to think about what she had just said.

I eventually fell asleep thinking and listening to my Eggy songs. I didn't wake up until I had a knock on my door, I sat up in bed cleared my voice before talking, "Yeah?"

"Hey, it's me, can I come in?" I heard Iggy's angelic voice come from the other side of the door. I quickly fixed my hair making sure the bed head was under control, not like it made a difference, and then I paused my Ipod.

"Yeah come on in," I said sounding older then 13. I mean I had to act and sound older if I wanted to impress a guy who was two years older right?

He opened the door and walked over and sat on my bed without difficulty. I crossed my legs and became comfortable, "What's up?" I was a little nervous about what he was going to ask me about.

"What happened back in the living room?" He said. I blushed a little; I didn't know what to say. Wait, maybe I did, this could be the perfect opportunity to tell him how I felt. There was a awkward silence for a few seconds until I got the best idea to explain my feelings to him.

"Iggy, can I sing you something?" I asked sweeping a piece of hair away from my face.

"Sure, what are you going to sing?" He looked intrigued. I started to blush and get very nervous. I have never sung in front of him. I know I am good because my friend Isabelle told me. I was just hoping that it would sound good and he would get the message.

"Your Love Is My Drug," I cleared my throat and sat up straight. I started to sing. He listened carefully and I couldn't fully make out the look on his face. I was shaking throughout the whole song and towards the end I could tell that he was getting the message. When I hit the line, "Is my love your drug?" his cheeks grew red, mine did too. I finished singing and just stared at him, waiting for him to say anything.

"Ella….I…love you," He said closing his eyes and leaning his head towards the floor. My eyes widened and I was in pure shock. My dreams were finally coming true. Wait! That's why the sneaky little seven year old said he might feel the same way then giggled.

I didn't respond with word but with me kissing him. It was heaven. He kissed me back and he slowly pulled apart. The only thing I said was in a whisper, "Your love is my drug."


End file.
